White Necromancer (Summoner Archetype)
Most necromancers are foul, twisted individuals obsessed with corruption and death. A few, however, embrace the knowledge that true necromancy involves tapping the powers of life as well as those of death and unlife. These enlightened few are known as the White Necromancers. White Necromancers are arcane spellcasters who study the mysterious connection between life and death. They do not walk the same evil path as traditional necromancers, or dark necromancers, as white necromancers call them. Instead, white necromancers honor the dead and seek to aid the living. They have a deep and profound understanding of life’s eternal cycle—the necromantic triad of life, death, and rebirth—which makes them potent healers as well as powerful spellcasters. Prerequisites: Any Non-Evil alignment' '''Necromantic Repository:' Beginning at 1st level White Necromancers; particularly those of good alignment, find that casting evil necromancy spells (spells of the necromancy school with the evil descriptor) is foreign to them, though they are well versed. They are not strictly forbidden from doing so, however, and they may occasionally cast such spells if the need is sufficiently great. When a White Necromancer casts an evil necromancy spell, he uses up two spell slots of that level. In addition; a White Necromancer may treat the following spells as if they were on the Summoner spell list at the listed level(s) 1st: Cure Light Wounds, Deathwatch, Doom, Inflict Light Wounds, Remove Fear, Sanctify Corpse, Ray of Enfeeblement, Ray of Sickness 2nd: Cure Moderate Wounds, Death Knell, Delay Poison, Inflict Moderate Wounds, Lesser Animate Dead 3rd: Animate Dead, Cure Serious Wounds, Speak with Dead, Fester, Contagion 4th: Aura of Doom, Bestow Curse, Cure Critical Wounds, Death Ward, Inflict Critical Wounds, Neutralize Poison 5th: Breath of Life, Contagion; Greater, Raise Dead, Rest Eternal, Slay Living, Major Curse, Reincarnate 6th: Antilife Shell, Mass Fester, Harm, Heal Lesser Eidolon A White Necromancer’s class level is halved (minimum 1) for the purposes of determining his eidolon’s abilities, Hit Dice, evolution pool, and so on. The eidolon otherwise functions as normal. This ability replaces the summoner’s normal eidolon ability. Horde Mastery (Sp) Starting at 1st level, a White Necromancer can cast summon monster I as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to 5 + his Charisma modifier. The summoner can use this ability when his eidolon is summoned. Only one summon monster spell may be in effect while the eidolon is summoned. If the summoner’s eidolon is not summoned, the number of creatures that can be summoned with this ability is only limited by its uses per day. This ability otherwise functions as the summoner’s normal summon monster I ability. Other than these restrictions, there is no limit to how many summon monster or gate spells the summoner can have active at one time. This ability replaces the Summoner’s normal Summon Monster SLA White Necromancy (Su) Beginning at 3rd level, any Necromancy spell or SLA that creates undead loses the evil descriptor when cast by a White Necromancer. Mindless undead resulting from white necromancy are of neutral alignment. The alignment of intelligent undead exactly matches the White Necromancer’s alignment. The White Necromancer gains no specific control over undead created using white necromancy, although he may ask the undead to provide some service or to otherwise assist him. To make such a request, the White Necromancer must make a special Diplomacy check when the undead is risen (as a free action), rolling 1d20 + the White Necromancer’s level + his Charisma modifier. Mindless undead created through white necromancy initially are indifferent toward the White Necromancer, and a flat DC 15 Diplomacy check is required when requesting their assistance. Intelligent undead initially are friendly toward the White Necromancer, and a flat DC 15 + the creature’s Charisma modifier is required when requesting their assistance. A White Necromancer must treat any undead created through white necromancy with honor and respect at all times. In most cases, a White Necromancer should agree to release the undead once the requested service or task has been completed. Intelligent undead created through white necromancy might agree to follow the White Necromancer for a prolonged period. In such cases, the undead would certainly expect to be treated as an honored and respected companion, and might even occasionally make requests of its own. A White Necromancer who fails to properly respect any undead he creates suffers a -10 to Diplomacy and similar skill checks when making new requests of that undead, subject to the GM’s discretion. This ability replaces bond senses. Sanctified Rebirth (Su) At 4th level, the White Necromancer can expend 1 daily charge of their Summon Monster SLA to cast Lesser Animate Dead as an SLA instead. At 7th level and beyond they may Substitute Animate Dead in place of Summon Monster. At 11th level and beyond they can substitute Create Undead in place of their Summon Monster SLA. A Summoner can also use this in SLA in the absence of a fresh corpse; casting the spell as if an unremarkable small or medium humanoid corpse were present at the time of casting. This corpse is summoned randomly from somewhere on the same plane of existence; and only calls forth corpses who were not already laid to rest in a proper grave. Per usual, a White Necromancer still cannot create more HD of undead than twice his / her CL with any single casting of Animate Dead. Any creatures created are treated as identical to those made by Summon Monster for the purposes of feats; and Summoner class abilities. This ability replaces Shield Ally and alters Summon Monster Skeleton Summoner At 6th level; a White Necromancer learns is able to apply the Skeleton template to any creature he summons with his Summon Monster ability. If White Necromancer has Augment Summoning, it adds +6 to strength when using this ability, rather than +4 Str and +4 Con. This ability replaces Maker’s Call and Transposition. Lifesight (Su) At 12th level and beyond, a White Necromancer gains blindsight to a range of 30 ft, but it detects only living creatures and undead creatures This sight also tells him whether a creature is living or undead. Constructs and other creatures neither living nor undead cannot be seen with this ability. Abilities that can feign death are not fooled by this ability. The range of this ability increases by an additional 10 ft. for every three levels beyond 10th. This ability replaces Greater Shield Ally. Master of Life and Death (Su) At 20th level, a White Necromancer becomes a true master of life and death. If they are brought below 0 hp, they automatically stabilize; and they must be brought to negative 2 times his or her CON score, before finally dying. In addition, the White Necromancer becomes immune to all death spells and magical death attacks, and Ability damage / drain cannot reduce them below 3 in any ability score. Finally, once per day, the summoner can cast Power Word Kill as an SLA, using their White Necromancer level in place of caster level. This spell spell can target a creature with 201 hp or less; rather than the standard 101 HP or less of Power Word: Kill. This ability replaces Twin Eidolon Category:Homebrew Category:Class